1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinge devices, and more particularly to a hinge device which temporarily allows for freely setting the hinge-arm angle to facilitate the assembling to a subject of hinge connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a disclosed example of a hinge device having angle hold function, in JP-A-2002-374545 filed by the present applicant on the same day. FIG. 6 shows an exterior perspective view of this hinge device. In the hinge device 1, a hinge arm 11A, 11C can freely rotate to an angle of 0 to 154 degrees for example, relative to a hinge arm 11B, 11D. The angle can be held at 154 degrees and, furthermore, rotation is possible to an angle of exceeding 154 degrees and up to approximately 180 degrees. The hinge device 1 is usable for connection in an electronic appliance in various kinds, e.g. connection between a display 12 and a main body 13 of a cellular phone.
FIG. 7 shows an exterior perspective view of a cellular phone connecting between display 12 and main body 13 by the utilization of the hinge device. This figure shows particularly a use state, i.e. state of communication. Though not clear from the figure, the display 12 and the main body 13 of the cellular phone are respectively fixed to the hinge arms 11A, 11C and 11B, 11D shown in FIG. 6. Therefore, the display 12 and the main body 13 are to be rotated freely at least between 0 and 154 degrees by the action of hinge arm 1. The angle can be held at 154 degrees wherein rotation is possible to an angle of exceeding 154 degrees and up to approximately 180 degrees.
Referring to FIG. 6 and further FIGS. 8 and 9, brief explanation is made on the process of assembling the FIG. 6 hinge device to the display 12 and main body 13 into a FIG. 7 cellular phone. At first, an FPC 14 is wound around the FIG. 6 hinge device into a FIG. 8 state. Thereafter, a cover 16 is attached in a state exposing the hinge arms 11A–11D only, into a state as shown in FIG. 9. Then, in the state attaching the cover 16, the hinge arms 11A, 11C and 11B, 11D are set to a proper angle, to a possible extent, for assembling to display 12 and main body 13. Thereafter, fixing to the display 12 and to main body 13 is done by passing screws or so in holes 16 of fixing portions of the hinge arms 11A–11D. Furthermore, together with such operation, the ends of FPC 15 exposed out of the cover 16 are respectively fixed from above to predetermined positions of display 12 and main body 13. Finally, the display 12 and the main body 13 are closed in their lids into a completion.
In the above process, a problem arises in fixing the hinge arm 11 to the display 12 and main body 13. This is because the angle between hinge arms 11A, 11C and 11B, 11D can be held solely at 154 degrees as noted before. The angle of 154 degrees is considered not necessarily optimal for connecting the hinge arm 11 to the display 12 and main body 13. More specifically, where connecting the hinge device 1 to the display 12 and main body 13, the angle between hinge arms 11A, 11C and 11B, 11D can be preferably set/held at a proper angle of around 180 degrees in consideration of fixing of the hinge device 1 to the display 12 and main body 13 from above thereof. However, the angle between those can be held limitedly at 154 degrees, as nodded before. Accordingly, when assembling at least the hinge device 1 to the display 12 and main body 13, the angle between hinge arms 11A, 11C and 11B, 11D can be preferably set/held at around 180 degrees. On the other hand, once completing such assembling, such angle setting is desirably not to prevent the usual use.
However, the conventional hinge arm is previously determined with an angle between hinge arms, thus making it impossible to freely set/hold the angle between those.
The present invention has been made in order to solve such a problem in the prior art. It is an object to provide a hinge device that the hinge arms can be freely set/held to a proper angle of around 180 degrees for example, at least when assembling the hinge device to the main body or display, wherein such angle setting once such assembling is completed is not to prevent the usual use.